


A Little Closer

by luvsanime02



Series: When the Wind Blows [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto was definitely sure that he was straight, even if he was currently having sex with Uchiha Sasuke.</p><p>First in my When the Wind Blows series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Closer

**Disclaimer:**  Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi, not me. I'm making no profit off of this fic.

#########

 **A Little Closer**  by luvsanime02

#########

Naruto was almost entirely positive that he was straight. This didn't help to explain his current situation, but it also wasn't a lie. Naruto was definitely sure that he was straight, even if he was currently having sex with Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke was also definitely male. Naruto was aware of this, had in fact known this important detail about Sasuke since the first time they’d met. A lot of facts tended to go over his head, Naruto knew, but his best friend/rival being male wasn't one of them. Haku had confused him, yes, but even if Sasuke could have been called pretty as a child, his features had slowly molded themselves into handsome over the years. Not that Naruto had been there to see that happen. Or rather, not that Sasuke had been here to  _let_  Naruto see.

Sex with Sasuke still felt good, though.  _Really_ good. So good that even when Naruto tried to keep quiet, to bite down hard on his lower lip in order to stifle any sounds, a groan that started deep in his chest and climbed higher rumbled out of him despite his best efforts. He heard an answering groan from beneath him, though, so that was fine.

Carefully, Naruto used both of his hands to grip Sasuke's hips and steady himself as he pulled out a few inches before pushing back in. Sweat was dripping down his chin and onto Sasuke's back, and Naruto found his eyes focused on watching the drops fall.

Suddenly feeling himself start to slip, Naruto paused to readjust his position, and bent forward so that his left forearm was braced against the bed, his right hand wrapped around the base of his erection to keep it inside Sasuke while he shifted. He took the opportunity to stretch forward, because Sasuke was still just that centimeter or two taller than him, and lick a specificspot on Sasuke's neck, swirling his tongue over where black ink used to reside. Sasuke didn't say anything, but Naruto saw him watching out of the corner of his eye.

"Harder?" Naruto asked, blinking to break the stare he’d been temporarily caught up in. Naruto’s right hand brushed its way up Sasuke’s back from ass to neck, feeling the almost-invisible ridges of scars and wiping away some of the moisture gathered there, before sweat-slicked fingers braced themselves on Sasuke’s right shoulder.

Now Sasuke was the one to blink. "Yeah," was his response. Quiet, but clear and firm.

The smug "Heh" escaped Naruto’s mouth before he could suffocate it, and he hurried to lift his weight up off of his left forearm and stretch out his palm flat against the mattress for balance, the fingers of his right hand spreading wide for more support around the muscles of Sasuke's shoulder. Having fallen halfway out from all of his rearranging, Naruto thrust back in again. And again. He used the hand on Sasuke’s shoulder to keep them from being pushed across the sheets, and focused on pulling out slowly and then snapping his hips forward, his balls slapping against skin with a loud, wet, smacking noise.

Naruto could have done without the sound effects, but he also couldn’t really bring himself to care too much at the moment.

"You like this?" Sasuke asked him suddenly.

Naruto was startled, his rhythm broken. He hadn’t been expecting Sasuke to speak up again, and it took his brain a few moments to comprehend the words. His left arm trembled warningly, tired from holding up most of his weight, and Naruto shifted slightly across Sasuke's back, his sweaty skin sticking unpleasantly in some places. Once he had less of his weight on one hand, and more on Sasuke's shoulder, earning himself a short grunt, Naruto sped up again. He hoped they’d be lucky enough to finish before Sasuke’s right arm collapsed under their combined body mass.

"Yeah," he finally replied. It was an honest response, the only one he could give. Years ago, Naruto might have been able to smirk and make some sort of joke. The line, 'What, does it look like I'm bored?’, had even passed through his mind, but something about their changing relationship was still fragile enough that he kept the comment to himself.

Even more than the sex, the part that honestly confused Naruto about all of this was that he actually loved Sasuke. Not in the same way that he loved, was in love with, Sakura-chan, or the way she in turn was in love with Sasuke, but Naruto  _did_  love him. He loved the child Sasuke had been, and the adult he was now, despite everything. Maybe because of everything. Both of them did, both him and Sakura-chan. They were all tied together by the past, transformed into adults overnight by the consequences of one person’s actions.

His best friend, his rival, his brother, his-

A louder moan this time, and Naruto could tell from the edge of huskiness in his voice that Sasuke was close. Putting his weight back onto his left palm, he let go of Sasuke's shoulder, noticing absently the white marks left behind that were already filling back in with color, and ran his right hand down Sasuke’s side and hipbone, and then further down to wrap firmly but cautiously around Sasuke's erection. Naruto’s thrusts slowed, until he wasn’t pushing in quite so deep, focused instead on positioning his hips to try and push in at the right angle, but it was hard to concentrate with all of that tightening muscle wrapped around him. It was hot and slick, and very distracting.

Naruto realized belatedly that those stupid grunts he could hear over the blood pounding in his ears were his own, but that just made him louder. He didn't even know that Sasuke was coming until his own erection was suddenly being squeezed just a little tighter. The involuntary muscle contractions whitened out Naruto’s thoughts and he came too, gritting his teeth as his hips pumped on autopilot for a few seconds before falling still.

His left arm was really trembling badly now, and he pulled out, his erection soft and almost too-sensitive. He then used his hand to push upwards just enough so that he could half-slide, half-fall to the right of Sasuke, twisting so that he ended up flopping onto his back and absently taking in his new view of the ceiling. Sasuke’s right arm finally gave out and he fell onto the bed, turning his face sideways so that he could still breathe.

They spent the next few minutes catching their breaths, but eventually Naruto grimaced as he finally registered that his right hand was still sticky. A glance beside him showed that Sasuke's eyes were closed, but Naruto knew he wasn't asleep. Turning away to look out the window, he sighed quietly, and reached his left hand out to blindly drag the sheet partially out from underneath them so that he could wipe the mess off. Another glance to the right, and Sasuke was looking back at him now, his face relaxed but his body somehow completely on edge at the same time.

"Why do you like it?" he asked, and Naruto really had no answer to that. All he knew was that his thoughts were consumed by Sasuke when he was awake, while his dreams were filled with being married to Sakura-chan when he slept.

"I don't know," he answered back. Sasuke lay still for another minute, and even though Naruto was intensely focused on him, he still only noticed exactly how tense Sasuke had been when he let out a huff of air in exasperation and relaxed again.

"Hmph, you're always so honest." Naruto wasn't sure how to take that, because he couldn’t remember a time when Sasuke had ever bothered to lie to anyone about anything, so why Naruto being honest was a big deal, he didn’t know.

Sasuke's eyes closed again, his breathing starting to even out into sleep this time, and Naruto slowly followed suit rather than push the issue. As usual, he dreamed of bright green eyes and a gentle smile, woke up to soft black hair in his face and tickling his nose, and didn’t know how to even begin making some sense out of his life again.


End file.
